Talk:All Blue/@comment-5686634-20130103203820
Hi all, i just want to ask everyone, if someone noticed the same... or if am i completely lucky... I guess AB has a standard math formula, the only thing is that differs from every player! You seem suprised? yah so do i.. as curious as i am, i've went far to study my theory, and gave up on AB2 to try gathering more info, and in spite of not being perfect accurate it does let me "point" to somewhere i want... Here are my thoughs and "studies": First AB: LAW - i was adviced to go straight to AB2 but idk why but i really want franky in my team so i went for my AB again even after LAW, now the important thing, how do i got him? i set the square frames to let be able to see franky in the first and law and the last, thinking to myself "if it ends somewhere when it begins i have good chaces of getting one good guy" and i got law! ofc i became very happy with hit, ppl adviced me to go for AB2 since i didnt need AB1 anymore... but i decided to try again for Franky thinking as programer "is a lot harder to make sequence spin and become random by code since it fallows the other straingt it must rotate X times or so.. for totaly random it would rotate and end by chopper then you would got perona tottaly opposite lol" So here it goes again second AB: DOC. Q so if i got law having him in last square i though is impossible to aim for Franky that way but then i remembered "hey i already got 1AB member so... prolly the system will "jump" it to the next one" and by that i though again "by memory i guess that the crews rotate like 5 times" so i just need to add 5 to the last square and will end on that crew member! So my last square this time waas Van Augur, and ended up on Doc.Q, and you tell me why havent u point to chopper as last square then? yeah i ask myself the same, but the question is i got the Doc.Q right next of Franky, but was just a theory it could be wrong and inspite of 5 rotations it could do 6 and that messed my calcs and end up on Doc... But i was not sure yet, and today i went for my third AB: Jinbei yeah jinbei or am i pretty lucky to point to the ones right next to Franky that im aiming for or i might have some base formula for sure here it goes again same thoughs as before....blablabla so 2 AB members 10 rotations so 10 slots and why keep 10 rotations? since with 5 it went wrong? i though hard and it could be right the calc 5 squares and i get the one after, so i decided to try it... so to aim on franky now i should point Perona as my last saquare... BUT I DIDNT :( yeah i wasnt so cofident on my theory and in the last second i made Doflamingo my last square thinking to myself "its all full of crap and this is completely random as my friends say... " and here it goes i got the Jinbei the one befre Franky.... So aditional notes and conclusions: -i guess it varies from everyplayer but at least in AB that you are able to chose where the rotation starts you might have some standard for calc -i'll try AB1 again and really try to prove my thoery So and what you think about this??? :) - just trying to help everyone ;) and im not lying lol yeah you can call me a nerd for trying to get some logic maybe where it doesnt exist but... if its true you for sure will love to know :D Grettings TIGO